A conventional treadmill having a treadmill belt is usually built with a safety mechanism, which ensures safety of a user when boarding onto the treadmill. The safety mechanism locks rotation of the treadmill belt in one direction, thus preventing the possibility of user slipping due to backward rotation of the treadmill belt. As such, the treadmill belt is no longer operable to rotate in the other direction, thereby resulting in a relatively poor flexibility in use.